Forbidden Love
by LadyKurama24
Summary: When Tohru's Cousin Amy Hikagura transfers to Kaibara High She gets put in HAru and Momiji's class, Then when she starts living with Shigure she finds out the secret of the Zodiac curse. And is this brown haired beauty crushing on a certian cow?


Amy stared at Haru from across the classroom, she was struck by his handsomeness. She was standing at the front of the class, being a new sstudent and all. She wasn't shy at all and when the teacher said, "Students this is Amy Hakagura." she didn't hesitate to say, "Um lady its Hikagura, you know with an I." The teacher sighed, "Oh I'm sorry Miss Hikagura, now you go have a seat between Hatsuharu and Momiji." she said, and Amy walked towards her seat. She sat down and Haru looked at her from the coner of his eye, "You've got spunk kid," he said smiling. Amy looked at him, "Umm thanks, but I'm not a kid, the names Amy." Momiji smiled, "Hi Amy I'm Momiji Sohma, thats my cousin Haru." Amy couldn't help but smile at the energetic kid, "Why hello Momiji." Haru smiled at the girl, "So where'd you move from?" She looked back at Haru, "Kyoto," she said. "Ah I see, well Lunch is after this clas, you wanna eat with me, and Momiji?" Amy smiled, "Why not." Haru leaned back in his chair, "Cool." Amy smiled, "Do you guys know Tohru Honda? She's my cousin and I'm supposed to be staying with her." Momiji smiled, "Yeah we know Tohru, she's a really good friend of ours, we can take you to her after school." Haru nodded, "Yup," Amy smiled, "Thanks you guys." Momiji smiled, "Its no problem, Amy-san!"

When the bell rang for them to go to lunch, Haru and Momiji lead Amy to the lunch room, and towards the table where Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Saki and Arisa were sitting. When Amy saw Tohru she smiled, "Tohru-kun!" and she hugged Tohru. "Amy-san your here!" Amy nodded, "Yeap, Haru and Momiji-kun showed me around the school on our way to the way here." "Oh so your Honda-san's cousin," Yuki asked her. Amy nodded, "Yeap," she looked at Saki and smiled, "Hi Hana-san" then at Arisa, "Hey Uo-chan," Uo smiled, "'Sup Ams," Uo and Hana had the chance to meet Amy before and the nickname Ams had stuck. "Hello Amy." Hana-san smiled. Amy looked at Tohru, "Well then who's orangy here?" she asked, "Hey kid my names Kyo." Amy smiled, "Okay well my names not kid Its Amy or Ams, got it?" she said.

Haru chuckled a bit, "Man she has got some spunk." Amy smiled at Yuki, "I am really appreciative that your gaurdian would let me stay with you." Yuki sighed, "Well we should warn you about Shigure, He's perverted, and if he tries to get you to read one of his books don't most of the time they'll make you wanna puke." Amy nodded, "Mmmkay thans for the warning." She sat down by Yuki only to discover that was a bad idea, because as soon as she did Yuki's adoring fan girls walked up behind her, "What are you doing sitting by Yuki?" Amy turned stood up and looked Motoko dead in the face, "Were you talking to me?" Motoko sneered, "yes what do you think your doing?"Amy smirked, "Sitting down to eat whats it look like?" Motoko made a growling noise, "Well your not gonna do it by Sohma-kun!" Amy smiled, "Why not, does this seat say reserved for preppy ass fan girls of Yuki Sohma?"

Motoko glared at her, "Ooooo Your mine after school."

Amy smiled. "Bring it!"

Motoko stormed off her underling behind her. Momiji pipped up, "You know it isn't really good to get in a fight your first day of school."

Amy shrugged, "Ah well she asked for it adn I'm gonna give it." she said craking her knuckles. Uo-chan smiled and put her arm around Amy, "Aww yeah Thats my girl." Kyo and Yuki both said at the same time, "Well we know who she hung out with..."

Amy turned and looked at them, "Uh yeah got a problem boys?" Kyo and Yuki just shook their head and Haru chuckled. Amy brought her lunch out it was a container of rice with some kind of weird looking seasoning on it. Uo-chan smiled, "All right Amy's cooking is as good as Tohru's.'' she took a bite of Amy's rice and sighed in ecstasy. "Mmmm" Amy laughed, she was used to Uo-chan stealing bites of her food. Amy looked at Tohru, "Hey Tohru can I fix dinner tonight?" Tohru smiled, "Sure you can Amy. Haru, Momiji would you like to come and eat too?" Haru nodded, "Sure," and Momiji smiled, "Yes if Amy-san's cooking is as good as Tohru's then Momiji will eat it." Amy smiled, "And I'll bring you guys some of the leftovers kay." Uo-chan smiled, "Yes" she said.

Amy smiled, "So when's school over anyways?"

Haru sighed, "three more classes,"  
Amy groaned, "Oh man. I just hope my next teacher gets my name right. If one more teacher gets my frickin' name wrong I'm gonna scream."

Haru smiled and patted her on the back, "Aw its okay Ams." Apparently the name Ams stuck with Haru as well. Amy sighed and smiled at Haru, "Yeah I'll live."

Once everyone had finished classes, they were getting ready to leave as Motoko walked up to Amy, "Umm I forgot I'm busy after school today, I'll just let you slide this time." Amy smirked, "Right see ya." she said as she put two fingers to her forhead and sighed. Haru and Momiji walked beside her. "Oh thats good Amy you don't have to fight." Momiji said. Amy sighed, "Aww well its a good thing, I'm freaking tired." Haru smiled, "Motoko talks tough but she's a coward" Amy nodded, "Yeah. So are you two my appointed guides home?" she asked with a smile. Haru nodded, "Yup." Momiji smiled, "Yeah!" Amy smiled and ruffled Momiji and Haru's hair, "You guys are awsome!" she said. Haru grinned, "Well I'll admit your not half bad yourself Ams." he joked. Momiji smiled, "Yeah your real nice to us Amy!" The trio exited the building laughing.

When they reached Shigure's house, they were still laughing but for a different reason, Amy had just told them a story about when she played a trick on one of the preppy girls at her old school. She ended up covering the girl in feathers and glue because the girl had called one of her friends a chicken. They walked into the house and Amy sighed when she looked around. "This house is nice." "You must be Tohru's cousin. My my she failed to mention how cute you are." A vile voice reached Amy's ears. She looked towards where the voice was coming from to see Akito Sohma sitting at the table. She looked at him, "Umm Hello." she said. Akito smirked, "I am sorry I failed to introduce myself, I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma Family." Amy looked at him and gulped, "I'm Amy Hikagura, Its very nice to meet you Akito-san." She bowed quickly. "I have allowed Shigure to let you live here Amy, but first you must know about the horrible curse upon this family." Akito said his voice was like poison. Haru gulped and looked over at Amy. Akito grinned, "Haru why don't you hug Miss Hikagura?" Haru nodded and wrapped his arms around Amy, He whispered the word Sorry in her ear before he transformed in a puff of smoke. A cow stood in his place, Amy stared at him. Akito was now standing behind Amy, He smirked, "You see Miss Amy, the Sohmas are cursed, whenever they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transforminto an animal of the Zodiac. Or if their bodies become to weak." Akito walked towards the door, "Miss Amy I assume that you will keep this secret?" Amy nodded, she hadn't said a word since seeing the transformation. Akito walked from the house just as Haru transformed back to human. Amy blushed deep red when she saw that Haru was naked. She hid her eyes while he changed. When he was done he sighed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't discover our secret so soon. You probally think we're all freaks now." Amy looked at him, "Huh no I don't, I don't think your a freak at all." she knealt down by him, "That guy Akito, he's kind of scary..." she said as she helped Haru up. Shigure walked into the room then, "Ah I see Akito left." Amy looked at Shigure, "Your Shigure right?" Shigure nodded, "And your Miss Hikagura?' Amy nodded, "I assume Akito told you about our curse?" Amy nodded. "I see." Shigure smiled at her, "Well your room is right across from Tohru-kun's. If you need I anything/I don't hesitate to ask." Shigure winked at her making her scowl. "Yuki wasn't lying when he said you were a pervert." Haru smiled at Amy. Momiji was looking at Amy, "Hey Amy wanna see what animal I am?" And before Amy could awnser Moomiji has hugged her and was now a small yellowish rabbit. "Aww how cute!" Amy said smiling. She looked at Shigure. "Whats your animal perv.?" she asked. "The Dog." Shigure anwsered. Amy nodded, "Oh I see, Do Kyo and Yuki have animals?" Haru nodded, "The Cat and The Rat." Amy nodded, "Oh Auntie Kyoko told me the story of the cat, poor Kyo." Amy looked at Haru, "I was born in the year of the Ox." she smiled. She looked up when she heard something or someone banging on the door, Shigure sighed, "Its Kagura." Amy cocked an eyebrow, "Kagura whos-?" she was cut off by a huge crash and a girl ran into the room, "Where's Kyo!" Amy looked at the girl, "Amy meet Kagura, the boar of the Zodiac." Haru said. Amy smiled, "Why hello Kagura-san." Kagura smiled, "Hello, Now wheres Kyo!" "Umm He's not home yet." Amy said looking at her. Kagura looked at her, "Huh oh well." Amy smiled, "I'm Amy Tohru's cousin," Kagura smiled back. "Oh are you staying here as well?" Amy nodded. Kagura smiled, "Its about time poor Tohru was the only girl in this house, now she'll have someone to talk to." Amy smiled, "Yeah." "Well I'd best be getting home, tell Kyo I said Hi!" Kagura said waving as she left the house. "Okay bye Miss Kagura." Amy said.

Amy quickly started on dinner, when Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked into the house they were greeted by the mouth watering smell of sometype of seasoning, Kyo instantly drooled, "Mm whats that smell?" Amy popped her head out of the Kitchen. "Soba Noodles With Grilled Tuna & Soy Ginger Sauce!" she said naming off the title of the recipe she was using. Kyo sighed, "Tuna! Yes." Yuki smiled, "It smells really good Amy-san." Tohru smiled, "Yeap It does." Amy smiled, and nodded towards the living room, "Haru, Momiji and Shigure are in the living room." Yuki nodded and they walked into the living room. When they sat down Haru, who had his knees up and his chin resting on them sighed, "Yuki, Kyo can I speak to you two outside?"Yuki and Kyo nodded, "Sure." They walked outside and Haru leaned against the wall of the house. "She knows..." Yuki looked at him, "Amy? she knows, how?" Haru sighed again, "Akito told her. Yuki, Kyo do you ever feel for Miss Honda's safety around Akito?" Yuki and Kyo nodded. "Oh cause I felt that way when Akito told her. He sounded like he dispised her. He sounded like he wanted to...hurt her." Yuki looked at Haru, he'd never seen the ox act like this, "Haru, do you..." Yuki thought for the right word, "Care for Miss Hikagura?" Haru looked at Yuki, "I'm not really sure yet. She just seems so...special. Probally like how Tohru feels to you two." Yuki nodded, "I see." Kyo looked at Haru, "Hey kid, just do whatever you can to keep her out of danger and Akito's way." Haru nodded, "Yeah thats good advice," suddenly Amy burst outside, "Dinner's ready!" Haru smiled at her, "Thanks Ams." and he Kyo and Yuki walked into the house.

It was no time before everyone had their bellies full of Amy's terrific food. Before he and Momiji left Haru took Amy aside, "I need to talk to you...privatly." he sounded worried so Amy lead him to her room."Whats wrong Haru-sa-" Haru stopped her in mid-sentence by kissing her, quickly. He pulled up, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, Amy I want you to stay as far away from Akito-san as possible." Amy was blushing as she nodded, "O-okay..." her voice trembled as she spoke.Haru smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'll see you tommorow Amy." Amy nodded as he walked out of her room.

Hatori sighed as he went into Akito's chambers, he knew that the head of the family would talk badly about Amy, Tohru's cousin. He hadn't met the girl yet but he knew she knew about the curse. "Tori-san, you're late come in." Akito said. Hatori walked in and sat by Akito. "Tohru's cousin Amy, she's very pretty." Akito sneered. Hatori looked at Akito, iDid he just compliment the girl/i Akito smirked, "Of course the stupid Ox noticed that right away...I think he may have taken a liking to her."


End file.
